Key holders of the ring variety consist of a coil of one or more (usually two) turns of spring wire having chisel-shaped ends designed to be pried open with a knife blade or a strong fingernail to permit the insertion of a key over the thus exposed end of the coil and sliding of the key around the coil until the orifice of the key surrounds all of the turns of the coil. Such standard key rings have usually been cold-formed to press the coils into a smooth layered ring which is polished to prevent snagging of the ring when carried in a pocket or purse.
Some of the ring shaped key holders presently in use are difficult to use and can cause broken fingernails on attempting to spread the end of the coil away from the main part of the ring in order to add or remove keys from the ring. This difficulty is troublesome when one attempts to quickly remove a key or keys from the key holder while leaving a vehicle for repairs, service, valet parking and the like.
The present invention provides for convenience in adding or removing keys from a ring shaped key holder. The present invention, however, may also be adapted to retain other objects usually kept on key rings and the like.